


drowned out

by Aloof_Introvert



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Fear, M/M, POV The Master, Poetry, Rated T for references to death, Shippy, The Master Has Issues, The neverending drums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloof_Introvert/pseuds/Aloof_Introvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angsty poem regarding the Master's experience with the drums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drowned out

—drowning out my heartbeats and i can't feel them anymore  
so come here i need you  
what do you think i've been saying i'm all right  
i have a surplus of rhythm so i need to waste my time  
but it's okay don't cry didn't anyone tell you it's no use  
especially not here with sound as my readymade noose  
you could save me from this pit but i can't escape the pendulum  
i know the day hasn't yet started but i'm already done  
because i'm terrified i'll never choose my dying song  
the beat will pound like it's been pounding all along  
come here i need you too businesslike  
the drums will drive me out of town and toward the electric light  
if i'm anyone i'm not one to give in without a fight  
don't try to stop the nosebleed, i've just snapped myself again  
well you should you be asking not why i did but when  
come here i need you  
i smirk and say that it wasn't too long for me  
short and shocking decades, little centuries  
to be honest i can't feel them anymore  
they skitter by and catch my eye and then they're out the door  
the other day i remember that i said  
and please don't disregard this it's been circling my head  
i told you i'm scared you said of the drums i know  
i nodded like an idiot and then told you to go  
sorry but it's not the sound that terrifies  
it's the knowledge that it'll be the tune to which i die  
or one day if they ever stop if one night they do  
i'll be screaming like a heretic _come back i need you_  
and love love i know i'm hard to hear above the din  
but if you knew anything about me you'd know that this whole time i've been—

**Author's Note:**

> You can connect the first and last lines, if you want; the poem loops like the Master's drumbeat.


End file.
